


complicated

by stupidqpid



Series: moon over bourbon street [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: Mingi confesses to Yunho and Hongjoong his feelings for Wooyoung.Or: ♪ he was a vamp, he was human, can i make it any more obvious? ♪Or: i had a brainfart and mixed up Complicated and Sk8r Boi, but i’ll keep the title anyway
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: moon over bourbon street [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget about this series, lol, I'm trying to finally finish some WIPs but random ideas keep popping up.
> 
> Set the day after [pomegranate juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231275) and slightly inspired by the comment CarnationDaydreamer left there ^^

Mingi finds himself being shaken awake, rather rudely if you ask him, especially considering he has been sick until a few hours ago. Trying to grasp onto his fading dream, he turns the other way and burrows further in his blanket cocoon, murmuring a low “five more minutes…”

The same small hand that shook his shoulder draws back to slap his ass with much more strength than one would expect from its size, working as a much better alarm than Mingi’s phone.

“OW! What the fuck--”

The vampire sits up, startled, hurriedly covering his naked torso with the blanket. When he turns he’s welcomed by the evil grin of his so-called friend Hongjoong, who throws him his still ringing phone. Blearily, Mingi turns the alarm off.

The first few times he happened to wake up to Yunho right by his bedside, he thought he was going to be robbed and murdered, phantom constrictions making his by-now dead heart ache with fright. While it used to be a precaution to have a more experienced vampire being able to get to him quickly in case of feeding or other emergencies during his first year of vamp life, he always regretted not taking back the copy of his keys from Yunho, because eventually Hongjoong started tagging along and he never missed the chance to remind Mingi his powers sucked.

Mingi quickly got tired of explaining that modern vampires would rather keep a low profile, their numbers already low without ambushing each other and battling to the death for petty or territorial reasons, or causing a worldwide witch hunt for turning too many humans. He also knows Hongjoong is just joking, most likely having already been lectured on their lifestyle by Yunho.

“Rise and shine, mosquito, we’re stocking your kitchen,” the human urges with a slight shove to Mingi’s hip.

“Bug off, you gnat,” the vampire growls, ending up more tangled in the blankets when he tries kicking the other away.

“Does this make me an entomologist?” comes Yunho’s amused voice from the kitchen.

“No, you’re a shiny dragonfly~” Hongjoong purrs, hugging his busy boyfriend from the back.

Mingi emerges from his bedroom pulling down a t-shirt. “Ew, it’s too early for your PDA, get a room. At your place, possibly.”

Hongjoong deadpans, “It’s almost 7PM.”

Shit. They need to be at work soon. Nonchalantly, Mingi diverts his attention to the now mostly empty grocery bags that his friends generously brought him and that Yunho is kindly organizing. Despite being extremely grateful, the younger vampire can’t help being a little shit for a bit.

“You’re too late, I needed a fuller pantry yesterday…”

“My Mingi senses tingled, actually, but I can’t do miracles,” Yunho reveals with a smirk. It quickly morphes in a pout. “This is the last time I’m providing you with stuff for humans, ungrateful brat.”

Mingi juts his bottom lip out sympathetically and quickly envelops his best friend in a tight hug. “Awe, thank you Yunho. I was kidding, I know it’s all on me for being lazy-- _ puh _ .”

Hongjoong just hurled a package of paper towels at Mingi’s face. “For making Yunho sad and for being clingy,” he justifies. In response, Mingi hugs Yunho even closer and sticks his tongue out, making the other vampire cackle and the human scowl.

“Enough, children,” Yunho chides, his tone losing some bite due to the giggles. “So you had a human guest after a long time? Did Wooyoung come over?”

Mingi stammers. “Why would you immediately think it was him…”

“Because you don’t have to interact with the landlord for two more weeks, and the only other human you would have a reason to have over is Wooyoung.”

Damn Yunho and him knowing Mingi’s schedules better than Mingi himself.

“And I can faintly smell his scent coming from the garbage. If I didn’t know better I would think you disposed of his body.”

Oh yeah, that too.

“Okay, that wasn’t creepy at all!” Hongjoong exclaims sarcastically, slamming both hands on the table and fidgeting in his seat. He knows neither vampire would hurt a fly, but the knowledge that they have the ability to is always at the back of his mind. Yunho and Mingi laugh a tad embarrassed.

“Hol’ up, hol’ up, it’s not what it seems,” the younger vampire rushes to defend himself, “He came over to ask for sugar, but cut himself when he picked up his mug that fell when he saw me all bloody…”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but quickly changes tune. “If that isn’t the most cliché approach...wait what?!”

“I was feeding and hid the bag in a cabinet when he rang the doorbell. It must’ve slid out while I looked for the sugar and got squeezed when I closed the cabinet door, spraying blood all over my face” Mingi sighs, rubbing mindlessly at his cheeks. “Anyways, he invited me over for dinner to thank me and apologize for the inconvenience--it wasn’t even his fault! I don’t deserve him!--but as you know I can’t keep human food down for shit so I puked for hours.”

“You do feel a bit weaker but nothing alarming,” Yunho points out, suddenly serious. “Did you drink some blood afterwards like I told you?”

“It was a bit of a struggle at first but yes, and I slept like a log so I feel better already.” Mingi reassures him.

Hongjoong scoffs, “So the same as usual.” The vampire shoves him, nearly making him topple off the chair.

Mingi slumps in his seat, a hand outstretched to fiddle with the handles of a plastic bag. “I don’t know how to approach Wooyoung about...me,” he confesses dejectedly. Not like it was hard to figure out.

Finally done being the overly nice vamp mentor he is by filling Mingi’s cabinets for him, Yunho joins the other two at the table.

“Let’s start from the basics. What do you know about him?”

Mingi sighs as he rakes his brain for details Wooyoung told him during their exchanges of texts, that went unanswered for hours from both ends due to their opposite schedules.

“He’s 21, his birthday is on november 26th, has an older and a younger brother, already serviced in the army, works at a bakery three train stops from here so he gets up basically when I’m going to sleep, would like to get a licence in Korean cooking, likes to dance, loves BTS, has a shrill laugh, is playful, has a nice body and scent…uhm...”

Hongjoong snickers. “One of these is not like the others.”

Mingi is thankful he can’t physically blush. Yunho smirks along but doesn’t pry; he does, however, rub salt into the wound.

“Congrats on your crush for a diurnal boy proficient at cooking when you can’t enjoy either.”

Hongjoong laughs almost to tears. Mingi pouts and crosses his arms petulantly.

“Not everyone is as lucky as you in basically everything, from winning every rock paper scissor round to bagging yourself someone who’s a vampire in every aspect except his blood and teeth.”

Yunho gives him a one-armed hug in apology.

“I don’t know what’s more surprising, the fact that you still pursued Hongjoong despite his acting hard to get, or that he believed you when you revealed your true nature,” the younger vampire continues.

“Well, I initially suggested he stopped doing hard drugs, if that counts,” the human points out. Yunho chuckles at the memory.

“You didn’t have much choice but to believe me when I showed you my canines, though.”

“Then I thought  **_I_ ** got drugged and was seeing stuff.”

“And you nearly fainted.”

“And I hit you because I thought you did it.”

“And you kept touching your neck, afraid that I bit you.”

“Alright, alright, enough with your reminiscing foreplay,” Mingi gripes, shuddering. He stares pensively at the table: would showing Wooyoung his teeth work as “well” as it did with Hongjoong or would he flee? Is it even worth it trying to get closer if in the end he would make the other run away?

“I think we can all see the mutual attraction between you and Wooyoung, even if you haven’t known each other for long,” Yunho observes. Did Mingi say his thoughts out loud? “And I believe letting him know is worth the risk. You don’t have to rush, but still consider doing it.”

Mingi looks between Yunho’s encouraging smile and Hongjoong’s almost challenging one. With a mockingly resigned shake of his head, he agrees to start from trying to take his friendship with Wooyoung to the next step.

Amidst their cheers of encouragement, Yunho remains realistic. “Some texts here and there aren’t going to cut it when you can’t even spend some time together, he may very well believe you aren’t as interested as he thought.”

Mingi grimaces. “I haven’t been in the dating game for so long, I don’t even remember what people do on these occasions.”

“What about watching a movie when you both have a free night? Whether at the cinema or your place, you can keep up the human façade by pretending to eat snacks.”

“Yeah,” Hongjoong butts in, “you can ‘accidentally’ brush your hand against his when you’re both wrist-deep in the bowl of popcorns.”

Mingi makes a face. “Why do you make it sound so wrong… but actually it’s a good plan, he won’t see me not eating if we’re in a dark room.”

Yunho beams. “Is it set, then?”

Scratching his head bashfully, Mingi stands up. “Yeah, lemme go grab my phone, I’m gonna text him.”

Hongjoong glances at the time. “Make it quick, loverboy, you guys are late for work.”

“Shit!”


End file.
